Love Feels Like A Battlefield
by HarperC23
Summary: It was Kurt not Hayden who Liam loved and almost killed Scott over. Now his boyfriend is back but working for the enemy, can the couple stay together despite feelings of hatred toward's Kurt's alpha? Or will they lose their love through the anger and Theo's desires to have Kurt as his?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys welcome to my third Glee/Teen Wolf fanfic with the couple being Kurt/Liam. I plan on making a sequel to A New Start so look out for that as well and be sure to check out my other fics. Info about the fic is below. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews!**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD FACTS:**

 **Kurt has taken the place of Hayden as a love interest for Liam, while she is still in the fic her love interest will be Isaac**

 **Isaac returns with Chris and joins Scott's pack again**

 **Kurt's Chimera power is basically the ability to bend Metal basically Magneto's power in X-Men**

 **Other Glee Characters in This Fic: Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam (very minimal though)**

 **Sam is a part of the Hummel family and along with Finn is actually two years older than Kurt**

 **Theo is also interested in Kurt in a romantic way**

 **Takes place during The Last Chimera**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.1: Love Between Rival Packs)**

"Liam you need to stop and think." Mason warned his friend who was pacing back and forth. It had only been two hours ago that they learned that Kurt was indeed alive, which was good yet he was also a member of Theo's pack, not so good.

"What's there to think about Mason? I love him!" Liam shouted before punching a hole into the wall

"Dude, calm down. I get it alright? Liam he may be alive but he's also in Theo's pack."

"That wasn't his fucking fault! It was ours, he's where he is now because of us." Liam shot back before collapsing on the floor and trying to fight off tears. Mason sat beside him and brought him into a tight hug.

"We trusted Theo, we believed him over Stiles, even though Stiles is insanely loyal to all of us we ignored his warnings." Liam whispered

"We had no way of knowing that he was working with the Dread Doctors." Mason replied

"Stiles knew, he may not have known that but he knew something was off with Theo, what's happening to Kurt, Corey, Josh, Hayden and Tracy is on us." Liam said before walking over to his phone and dialing a number

"Who are you calling?" Mason asked

"Kurt"

"Liam, I seriously doubt Theo is going to let him answer that." Mason said walking over and listening to two rings before a voice came through

"Liam?"

"Kurt! Where are you? Are you okay?" Liam asked with worry as he once again began pacing

"I'm home, Theo sent those of us who have families home." Kurt explained

"Can I come over? Please Kurt, I need to see you." Liam begged looking like his heart would shatter if Kurt said no

"I would like that." Kurt replied bringing relief to Liam's heart

"I'll be there soon" With that the beta hung up the phone and grabbed his keys before heading out the door to his car with Mason close behind

"Liam, wait! What are you going to tell him? You need to be careful how much you share." Mason warned getting a glare from Liam

"Theo's the enemy, Kurt's my boyfriend who you know is a good person so drop the bull shit that he's come back evil." Liam hissed while stepping inside the car and slamming the door. Mason was apologizing through the window but Liam didn't have time to listen he had to get to Kurt.

Five minutes later he was pulling into the drive of the large mansion that Kurt's family lived in. His father had once been a mechanic but had managed to turn that into a car dealership, a very successful car dealership with locations all over California. Stepping out of the car Liam noticed the only cars in the drive were Kurt's black Range Rover and Burt's grey Mercedes. It was then that he remembered that Finn and Sam wouldn't be back from school for another two weeks and Carole was out of town till next Friday. Walking up to the front door he was about to ring the bell when the door opened and he was engulfed by another tight hug.

"Don't ask me about dying or Theo, those are two subjects I want to avoid for the night." Kurt whispered before pulling back revealing the sadness in his eyes

"Babe I'm so sorry this happened to you." Liam said before he placed a soft kiss of Kurt's lips

The boys got lost in the familiarity of how good it felt to kiss each other. It continued until Liam heard a loud crash. Breaking away from his boyfriend he stared at the fallen street light before turning back to his distraught boyfriend.

"That was me, I can control metal, it's new though so sometimes I don't always have control." He whispered before looking up at Liam making the boy gasp at the glow from his boyfriend's purple eyes

"Good thing I like purple huh?" Kurt whispered he then turned and lead Liam inside where the boy confessed everything that happened while he was dying making his boyfriend stare at him in shock

"You tried to kill Scott?" He asked staring at Liam with wide eyes

"Yes, I lost it at the thought of losing you, I've probably lost him and everyone else, please tell me I still have you?" He asked with desperation

"Of course you do, Theo won't like it but he can get over it if he wants me help. Liam, I love you. You don't have to say it back, just know I do." Kurt said with tears in his eyes

Liam simply brought his boyfriend's forehead against his own before kissing almost all the air out of him. Pulling away he smiled and held Kurt's hand before responding.

"I love you too, if anything good happened tonight it was that realization."

"You have to talk to Scott, Liam we may have each other but you need your pack." Kurt said as he lay them down in his bed

"He hates me Kurt, he has too. Fuck they all have too." Liam said with sadness

"Then you make them understand what happened, don't give up on them and they won't give up on you." Kurt replied and the fact that his boyfriend truly believed that brought a small glimmer of hope into the Beta's heart. It was then that he vowed to do whatever he could to gain his pack's forgiveness it was all he could do after all.

 **AN: Well there's the first chapter! What did you think? Please leave me some awesome reviews and I'll update as often as I can, remember I am working on several fics at once so updates usually happen every two to three weeks. Anyway enjoy the weekend and have a happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I am back with a new chapter! I will be updating all of my fics with one to three chapters this month. Want me to focus on one fic over another? Let me know with some awesome reviews!**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD FACTS:**

 **Kurt has taken the place of Hayden as a love interest for Liam, while she is still in the fic her love interest will be Isaac**

 **Isaac returns with Chris and joins Scott's pack again**

 **Kurt's Chimera power is basically the ability to bend Metal basically Magneto's power in X-Men**

 **Other Glee Characters in This Fic: Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam (very minimal though)**

 **Sam is a part of the Hummel family and along with Finn is actually two years older than Kurt**

 **Theo is also interested in Kurt in a romantic way**

 **Takes place during The Last Chimera**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.2: He's Mine, Back Off)**

Hours passed and morning came leaving Liam waiting outside Beacon Hills High for his boyfriend while also trying to get Stiles to text him back. Minutes later Liam smiled as he watched Kurt's car pull into the lot and parking. He was about to walk over when a voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Waiting for someone?" Theo asked as he stepped in front of Liam blocking his path to Kurt. Anger boiled in his veins as he glared at the boy responsible for ruining everything good in his life.

"Get the fuck away from me before I tear your fucking throat out" Liam growled watching as Theo's smirk grew as he turned and waved at Kurt who was slowly approaching. That was all it took before the younger boy was yanking his arm back making the other boy face him again.

"You stay the fuck away from him!" He yelled as he pushed the boy watching as Theo fell backwards a couple of steps before catching his balance. It seemed that was all it took for Theo to go from smirking to throwing Liam his own hate filled glare.

"You listen to me you little shit, that boy is MINE. You basically handed him to me by trusting me, you really had no idea what you had well he's mine now so if anyone is going to stay away from him it's you." Theo snapped before Liam could respond Kurt was standing between them concern in his eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked looking from Liam to Theo, the two stared for a second before Theo was replying with a warm smile

"Everything is fine, how are you feeling?" He asked as the boy stared back at him with caution

"Other than almost causing a manhole to fly up in some kids face this morning fine." He replied with embarrassment. Liam hated when Kurt was hurting he hated even more that he was a part of it, before he could find the words to comfort his boyfriend Theo was wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and squeezing while looking at him with what could only be described as desire. If the look didn't make Liam want to kill Theo right, there his words helped fuel the fire.

"Kurt you're just getting used to this new power, stop beating yourself up. I know how amazing you are and I know you'll master this power in no time. Until then I will always be here for you, so will Tracy, Hayden, Josh and Corey you just have to give us a chance." Theo said making Kurt stare at him before to Liam's horror giving him one of his trademark smiles, a smile he had reserved solely for Liam. This was bad Kurt knew Theo was dangerous yet he was being manipulated even more by the chimera, Liam knew right then he had to get Scott back and he had to make this right before he lost Kurt forever to a sociopath.

"Kurt you know all this; you don't need him to reassure you." Liam whispered as he pulled Kurt into his arms and began walking away. He could feel the glare Theo was throwing him all the way to the front of the school.

"So what was really going on between you two?" Kurt asked as he waved at Josh who walked by them before heading to class

"He's psychotic Kurt, he wants you for himself." Liam said as he grabbed his boyfriend and held him tight

"Liam, calm down that's never going to happen" Kurt assured as he leaned up and brought the taller boy into a warm kiss. It lasted for only seconds, but it was full of passion and promise.

"Better?" Kurt asked as he pulled away and began leading them to their class

"Yes, look I know you love me, but as much as I hate it Theo is your alpha you'll spend time together, get closer. He'll use that to distance us and put himself in my place." Liam said as he and Kurt sat in their chairs, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Liam, he's my alpha but you're my boyfriend. I LOVE YOU."

Looking into Kurt's gorgeous eyes he knew how true those words were and how much he felt them for Kurt himself. Grabbing his hand and holding it all through class he tried to stay calm and in the moment that was until a text from Malia came in saying that Scott and Stiles were looking for another chimera that was responsible for attacking the Sheriff leaving the man fighting for his life while his friends looked for answers.

As soon as class ended he showed Kurt the text and the two agreed to skip the rest of the day and help. That was if his help would even be wanted by his own alpha. The one he tried to kill the night before. The one he betrayed in his desperation to save Kurt. As they walked outside Kurt could feel the battle going on inside his boyfriend's head but before he could do anything to help Theo and the other Chimera's were walking outside the school and heading straight for them.

"Kurt I've been looking everywhere for you." Theo said while glaring at Liam

"Sorry look I get that you're my alpha but Liam is my boyfriend and Stiles is my friend, I want to help." Kurt stated while letting it be known that he didn't really care what Theo said he would still help Liam and Stiles no matter what. He thought he would be in trouble, possibly danger so when he found himself being pulled away from Liam and into Theo's arms he couldn't help but welcome the reaction he got.

"I know Kurt, that's what makes you so amazing, I wouldn't ever want to change you, ever." Theo whispered before pulling away and addressing Liam.

"You and Kurt find Stiles and Scott, the rest of us well look were they aren't. Kurt check in with me in about an hour okay?" Theo asked while holding his gaze

"Yeah, thanks Theo."

"Anything for you." Theo whispered for only Kurt to hear before he was walking away with Corey, Josh and Hayden. Tracy was wanted and couldn't attend school so she would be meeting up with them shortly. Liam continued to stay inside his head as Kurt found his way to Scott and Stiles, finding himself hugged by the two boys but watched as Scott and Liam stayed safely apart as they searched.

"He wasn't himself Scott, you can't let this ruin you guys. Please he needs you." Kurt begged as Scott looked at him and sighed

"I know all this Kurt and yes I will forgive him but right now I have to make it right with Stiles first then I'll deal with Liam I promise." Like everything Scott had told him before Kurt knew that the alpha wouldn't lie to him

An hour later Kurt was driving Stiles to the hospital with Liam in the back, the answer to saving the Sheriff was solved now all they had to do was wait. For what was coming none of them were prepared.

 **AN: Hey so there is chapter 2! What do you think? I am so busy right now so chapter 3 won't be up for at least three weeks please be patient and leave me some awesome reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guy's sorry I was away so long! I have had major drama this summer, my laptop broke and it took them four weeks to fix it. Plus, my mother had a hip replacement, my brother has stage 4 Kidney Failure and needs a transplant, and Trump won the election. These things have caused utter devastation on my part so I haven't been motivated to update. You need to be patient with me if I am lucky I can update once a month, please be patient and leave reviews.**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD FACTS: (CH.3: I'm Better With You)**

 **Kurt has taken the place of Hayden as a love interest for Liam, while she is still in the fic her love interest will be Isaac**

 **Isaac returns with Chris and joins Scott's pack again**

 **Kurt's Chimera power is basically the ability to bend Metal basically Magneto's power in X-Men**

 **Other Glee Characters in This Fic: Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam (very minimal though)**

 **Sam is a part of the Hummel family and along with Finn is actually two years older than Kurt**

 **Theo is also interested in Kurt in a romantic way**

 **Takes place during The Last Chimera**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.3: Where My Loyalties Are)**

Days had passed since the two packs had helped Stiles with his father and while Kurt and Liam had spent what time they could together, this morning he found himself sitting in his living room listening to Theo go over "pack business" with Kurt's fellow chimeras. It seemed as though Theo thought something more dangerous than the dread doctors was coming to Beacon Hills, and they needed to be ready. Funny he never mentioned maybe merging packs with Scott and fighting this thing together. Then again, he had tried to kill Scott and had put Lydia in Eichen House not three days ago. So yeah he was probably only thinking about what was best for them what he didn't realize it that being on an opposite side from Liam would never be best for Kurt.

"So that's it guys, just be ready alright?" Theo asked while getting immediate responses from the pack, Kurt merely shook his head.

"Jesus are you thinking about that loser of a boyfriend of yours again?" Tracy snapped while glaring, the words registered quickly and before anyone could stop a fight Kurt was jumping from his seat in anger, purple irises glowing in his eyes.

"Don't fucking talk about him like that." He warned but Tracy merely laughed it off

"Fuck sakes Kurt, you're wasting your time with him. You could do so much better." She said while hinting with her eyes that Theo was the better she was talking about

"You don't know him, or me. We were never friends before this, so don't pretend like you know me." He snapped before the sound of a door opening upstairs signaled that either one or both of his parents were awake. Kurt looked to the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms with worry that Tracy would be crazy enough to make a scene in front of his parents. Yet as quickly as the thought entered it went away when Theo got in her face with anger in his eyes.

"Knock it off" He said and it was known that you don't go against Theo, so on command Tracy relaxed and made herself look less threating just as Carole into the room.

"Oh hey kids, I didn't know you guys would be up this early on a Saturday." She said before placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek and walking towards the kitchen asking everyone if they were in the mood for pancakes.

An hour later everyone was leaving with promises to meet up at Theo's later that weekend. As the front door closed Kurt turned to walk towards his own room when came walking back into the room.

"Hey did you forget something?" Kurt asked as Theo walked up to him and brought him into a tight hug, one that if Kurt was honest he wasn't that comfortable with.

"I'm sorry about Tracy." Theo whispered before releasing Kurt yet still holding onto his shoulder and staring into his eyes, what Kurt saw there shocked him. That look, he had seen it in only one other guy's eyes, Liam's eyes. That look in Liam's eyes when staring into Kurt's was full of nothing but love, it usually brought nothing but joy to Kurt but seeing it in another's eyes unnerved him before he finally had to look away.

"It's fine Theo, she's a bitch. I've dealt with them before." He said with a smile, making the other boy laugh before getting serious again

"Still I'm sorry."

He was, Kurt could see it and he realized that this was him time to speak up while he had the chance.

"Theo you have to understand I will never hurt anyone, especially any member of the McCall pack, so if that's part of your plan I am out." He said while staring his alpha down expecting the anger he had expected, it never came. Instead of outrage he only felt an arm reach out, gently grab his and tug making the boy look up. A small smile was featured on the older boy's face.

"Kurt I know that, I would never ask that of you." The answer was meant to reassure him yet Kurt found himself annoyed before brushing Theo's hand off and walking across the room.

"Theo, that's nice to say but you've hurt them, it's not even been a week since you nearly killed Scott, put Lydia in Eichen house, used my dying as leverage to manipulate Liam into attacking Scott. Who the fuck was part you played with the Sheriff and most importantly you're the reason we're all like this. So no I don't trust you, I'm stuck with you." He snapped the fear of angering Theo gone, and the anger over his actions had finally settled in. However once again Kurt's outburst didn't seem to have the reaction he was hoping. Theo actually looked wounded before sighing and heading towards the front door, stopping right in front of Kurt and staring into his eyes.

"I can't defend what I've done, they'll never forgive me and maybe you won't either but Kurt, the one positive out of all of it is you."

"You barely know me." Kurt said quickly cutting Theo off before Theo smiled again

"I know you, you're the proof the human race isn't doomed, you may never see me as anything but the bad guy but you're the only one I would never hurt, ever."

His eyes shone no deception yet before Kurt could respond the front door opened pulling their attention to Liam standing in the door way staring daggers at Theo.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Liam asked making sure to address all his anger at Theo

"A meeting earlier, he's leaving now." Kurt responded his eyes wore a threat for Theo to leave without trying anything with Liam, the boy read it loud and clear and stormed out leaving Kurt with his boyfriend.

Once the door closed Liam turned to Kurt ready to discuss Theo's role in his boyfriend's life but before the words came out his boyfriend's hand was placed gently on his lips.

"No, tonight isn't about him or what's going on with me, it's about us, please can it be about us?" Kurt begged with tears building in his eyes.

Just like that his love for Kurt overshadowed his hatred for Theo. Bringing Kurt into his arms he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips before pulling away with a soft smile.

"Of course babe." Liam replied before following Kurt towards his bedroom. Once the door was closed Kurt quickly made his way to his small fridge he had near his closet. Liam watched as his boyfriend opened the door and pulled out a twelve pack of Stella Artois with a smile on his lips.

"Figured we might need a little help relaxing, I'm also going to order some Chinese if that's alright." Kurt said as the sound of scratching on the door announced Kurt's dog Bailey who had been outside while Theo and the others were over. Smiling as he opened the door for the German Shepard to walk in and head straight to Kurt, as Kurt pet his dog Liam watched as Bailey cuddled up next to his owner before turning to Liam and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As the night progressed both boys found themselves at ease for the first time in weeks, and both planned to savor it. The night was spent with heated make out sessions, alcohol and an X-Men marathon. It was odd only hours before both boys were beyond stressed yet somehow, they found peace in each other, and that was something neither planned to give up without a fight.

Meanwhile across town Theo and Tracy had finally come to a decision about Kurt and Liam. Tracy knew that Theo needed Kurt, hell the guy loved Kurt well as much as a sociopath can love. Liam was getting in the way and with that obstacle seeming to never go away the choice was simple. Liam had to die.

 **AN: All right guys there is chapter 3 finally. Again, be patient I can't update as much as I would like to. Please leave me some awesome reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE: My brother got his transplant! This doesn't mean I will have more free time to write if anything more of my time will be devoted to helping him. Please be patient and remember none of my fics have been abandoned. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews! Sorry this chapter is so short!**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.4: Plans Set In Motion)**

Dreams were a funny thing. They could show you anything and everything whether it be bad or good. Though most preferred a good dream to a bad dream. Kurt was included in that last and the night before he had actually gotten his wish. He dreamt of a future married to Liam, with kids and a dog. Their friends were still around and everyone was happy. It wasn't lost on him that neither Theo or Tracy made an appearance. It was such a hopeful future that Kurt found himself disappointed once he was awaken by his alarm clock going off. Groaning as he pulled himself from his bed he made sure not to make sudden movements around the metal in his room.

He quickly went through his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and dressing before heading down. He quickly had breakfast with his parent's and was thrilled at the news that his brother was coming home on Friday for four whole weeks due to their spring break. He then left for school and minutes later was parking his car. Once he had the ignition shut off he was about to open his door when he turned and jumped at the person standing just outside his car.

There with a small smile stood his boyfriend. Smiling back as he opened the door and got out, he quickly locked it before turning and bringing Liam into a heated kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds before someone told them to get a room. Breaking apart Kurt had just taken Liam's hand when his boyfriend started speaking.

"So, Stiles and Scott went to get Kira." Liam said while walking them to the building

"They did? Why didn't you go?" Kurt asked and it was in Liam's tired eyes and defeated posture that Kurt read the situation loudly. Scott still didn't trust him.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." He said while rubbing his boyfriend's back

"It's not like I don't deserve it." Liam whispered

"Liam stop, that whole situation was completely fucked from the start. We were all so horribly manipulated into thinking there was only one answer to the problem." Kurt responded looking to his right when he felt eyes on him, the pale boy immediately made direct eye contact with Theo who stood a few feet away with Tracy at his side.

Rolling his eyes, he quickly turned back to his boyfriend.

"Liam, none of this was anyone's fault" Kurt's words while meaning to calm his boyfriend only seemed to make him angrier than he had ever seen him

"That's fucking bull shit Kurt. There is someone to blame and we all know who it is!" Liam yelled while glaring at Theo who had begun walking towards them

"Okay yes Liam, but we can't do anything about it right now." Kurt said quickly before leading Liam through a crowded hallway

"I could kill him." Liam whispered it send chills down Kurt's spine

"Liam please don't do anything stupid, believe me you're no match for him right now. I need you okay? I need you in my life so don't do something that's going to get you killed." Kurt pleaded get an instant promise from his boyfriend that he would wait for the others before taking Theo on.

Later that day the group is informed about a blind alpha that they need to track down. As discrete as he can he quickly sends the info to Liam, Scott, and Stiles before shutting it off again. When the meeting is, over Kurt is relieved to find, he is free to go, not realizing that he was playing right into Theo's arms.

 **AN: All right guys I know the chapter is super short but I am trying! Please leave me some reviews and I hope to see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **Finally, an update! You know how it is, real life often gets in the way. Anyway, please let me know how you're enjoying the fic and have a Happy Holidays!**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.5: Trust Is Broken)**

It was the night that Liam was meeting up with Scott and Kurt had decided to go over and tell them they had help if they wanted it. Walking inside the McCall he found that his presence that was once greeted with smiles now was greeted with suspicion and low-key anger.

"What are you doing here?' Scott asked his alpha eyes flashing catching Kurt off guard before he turned to Liam who for some reason was avoided making eye contact with Kurt.

"I just wanted to say if you need anything…" He was quickly cut off

"I wouldn't ever accept any kind of help from Theo." Scott replied coldly making Kurt's defense and anger start to grow

"Fine but I'm not Theo, am I?" He challenged making the alpha simply stare

"You're in his pack." Okay now he was angry

"Are you fucking serious? You think I condone anything he put you guys through? Did you fucking forget I died because of him? Are you that fucking ignorant? I would never do anything to hurt you guys." Kurt snarled back his own eyes flashing purple and metal objects started to shake

"Kurt calm down" Liam said and now he was pissed

"Really? I need to calm down, why don't you tell your alpha he's out of line and making false assumptions about people AGAIN." Kurt challenged before turning back to Scott

"I care about you guys, unbelievably, oh and try to remember I was just as much a victim as any of you." He said before storming out and slamming the door. It wasn't even two seconds later that the door was opened and Liam came running outside.

"Kurt, wait!" He yelled as he chased after the chimera only stopping when Kurt turned with a cold stone death glare

"For what? My boyfriend to have my fucking back and defend me? Clearly that's not going to happen." Kurt yelled stepping back when Liam tries to pull him into a hug

"Kurt come on I can't go against Scott right now, not with what I almost did to him." Liam said guilt laced not only in his words but heavily shown in his eyes

"Oh, fuck that, you made a mistake, was it a pretty big one? Fuck yes but you weren't in a great mindset." Kurt replied rolling his eyes before continuing

"A situation neither one of us would've been in then or now if Scott had manned up and bitten me" Kurt hissed growing angrier as Liam motioned for him to keep his voice down. Fuck that and fuck Scott McCall

"Do you trust me Liam?" He asked catching his boyfriend by surprise

"What?" Liam asked shocked

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked more broken than he meant to, it wasn't a long one, but it was a hesitation none the less

"Then why are we together?" Kurt asked tears welling in his eyes

"Hey hold on! What? Kurt of course I trust you!" Liam responded quickly as the realization of what was happening sunk in

"No, you don't, not really. Without trust you can't have a relationship, so yes you need to think about that long and hard and get back to me." Kurt replied before turning and running away ignoring Liam's cries for him to come back. Neither noticed the brunette watching from afar with a smile on her face, Theo's going to love this.

Scott jumped as his front door slammed open with a distraught and angry Liam staring him down.

"I hope you're happy I think we just broke up" Liam whispered as he sunk into the couch. Shocked was the only feature gracing Scott's face as he stared his Beta down.

"Liam, I didn't want to cause a break up." He answered jumping as Liam yelled back while also standing to his feet.

"What the fuck did you think would happen? You treated him like the enemy, he thinks we don't trust him." Liam hissed as the front door opened again this time Stiles and Kira walking through and staring the two-boy's argument. Liam kept saying Scott needed to fix this, Scott kept saying it could wait, and Stiles could only find himself growing angry at both.

"Are you both fucking stupid?" He demanded catching confused looks from both Scott and Liam

"How could you do that? How could you let him? Kurt's not the enemy Scott did you forget he helped save dad? He's also gone against any plans to hurt our pack. He's also been helping me try and get Lydia out of Eichen." Stiles said and with each new bit of information he could see the guilt enter Scott's body

"He did all that?" Scott asked

"Of course, he fucking did." Liam hissed

"Listen guys you two can argue over whether he actually did stuff he did, or you can try and fix it before it's too late, and fix it fast." Stiles said before walking out the door again

"I heard you had a tough day" Theo said as he walked towards a clearly upset Kurt

"Apparently I'm not trust worthy" Kurt whispered the pain radiating off him like a furnace

"Liam didn't defend you?" Theo asked already knowing the answer

"No" Kurt replied he then added "We might break up"

Joy filled Theo's veins, but he made sure not to show it. Instead he played the supportive Alpha role bringing the boy into a tight hug.

"If that's how they feel then that's for the best. Anyone who doesn't trust you is a fucking idiot Kurt, remember that." He whispered in his ear his eyes glowing in glee behind the brunettes' head.

 **AN: Hey so we finally got an update! So, chapters 3-5 will be up sometime in January. Until then leave me some reviews and have a Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys hope you're having a great start to 2018. Anyway, lets get to it here is chapter 6! Don't forget those reviews!**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.6: Your Stupid Decision Gave Me An In)**

It was the next morning Kurt found himself dreading going to school. It meant having to see Liam and he wasn't sure he was up for that. He quickly got out of his bed and headed for the shower, stepping inside when the water was the right temperature. Twenty minutes he was dressed, giving his outfit a second look he approved of the black sweater, grey slim-straight jeans, and grey leather boots. Once he had everything he needed he quickly pulled his cell phone out from insider his night stand drawer, the screen lighting up and showing the never-ending list of things, he missed. 34 calls from Liam, 12 calls from Stiles, 10 calls from Kira, 5 calls from Josh and 3 calls from Hayden. Then there were the text messages not bothering to check the number of misses texts he got he quickly walked out of the door and into his car to drive to school. Ten minutes later he pulled into the student parking and once parked got out and began walking to the front entrance before stopping in his tracks.

There not even five feet away stood Liam looking quickly around the bodies of students walking inside before his eyes landed on Kurt and stopped before he began walking towards him. Kurt sighed before walking meeting Liam half way as well.

"Hey." Liam said quietly while keeping eye contact with Kurt

"Morning, I'm guessing you want something." Kurt responded somewhat coldly catching Liam off guard

"Well yes, about last night." Liam started but was quickly cut off by another voice behind Kurt

"How cute, you're going to try and justify how you treated Kurt and think he'll just forgive just like that." Tracy said with a glare and a snap of her fingers

"News flash asshole it doesn't work like that, you fucked up. Deal with it."

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business bat shit?" Liam growled at the girl before his eyes started to glow causing Tracy to start growling herself and show some of her Kanima side before Hayden broke it up

"Okay this isn't helping! Liam you're a fucking asshole, Tracy you need to stay out things that doesn't concern you. Kurt we're going inside will you be okay by yourself?" Hayden asked while Josh and Corey stood close to the boy in protective stance.

It was touching that he had people in his corner, well he had Hayden, Corey, and Josh he didn't know what Tracy was doing. They weren't close, not at all and they fought more than they got along so why try and pretend like she has his back? There's another reason Kurt just doesn't know what. Shaking his head, he turns to Hayden.

"Yeah, I'll be in shortly, go on." He said watching as the four of them hesitated before walking away leaving him alone with his, well that was the question wasn't it? What were him and Liam anymore?

"Kurt" Liam said getting the pale boy's attention

"We're alone now, what did you want to say?" Kurt asked before beginning to walk to the doors again Liam by his side

"I'm sorry all right? I'm so sorry for how I treated you last night. Of course, I trust you, Kurt you're everything to me. I'm lost without you." Liam said grabbing Kurt's arm stopping him in the process and turning him towards his boyfriend so that he could see the sincerity in his eyes. Looking deeply, he saw it was there, but he felt different now. Something was different.

"I appreciate the apology Liam, I do but it's going to take more than words to fix this. You really hurt me, and right now with everything else I am getting used to or learning I don't have time to think about when you'll doubt me again." Kurt replied, and he could see how much his words were hurting Liam and that hurt him, but at the same time it was how he felt.

"So, what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Liam whispered

"No, I don't know. It's not a break up it's just a little break until we can figure all this craziness out, do you think you can give that to me?" Kurt asked as he brought Liam into a tight hug only barely catching the boys whispered words.

"I'd do anything for you Kurt, I always will."

Like that the school day went by like normal, except for not having Liam constantly by his side. Instead he found himself with Theo most of the time, only this time he wasn't as guarded with the other boy. As the day continued he walked past Scott and Kira at some point both trying to get him to stop and talk to them. He didn't, he didn't really talk to anyone until fifth hour that was. That was the class he shared with Stiles, Hayden, Kira, and Josh and while he found himself sandwiched in between Hayden and Josh he was paired up with Stiles for the class assignment.

"Hey man I haven't seen much of you lately." Stiles greeted as Kurt sat down next to him

"Yeah things haven't been that great, well you know." Kurt replied getting a sympathetic shoulder pat

"Listen man, all of that is about to change. We're getting Lydia out of Eichen tonight." Stiles said catching Kurt by surprise

"What, really?" He asked getting a nod before Stiles continued

"Yeah and listen I wanted to ask if you could help us, I know they treated you like the enemy which was complete bull shit. You can help get us past the metal gates, and as much as I hate Theo I'm willing to work with him if I get Lydia free." Stiles said in one breathe before leaning back and waiting for Kurt's reply. It took only a second to answer.

"Yes of course I will help."

"That's amazing man! All right well just tell Theo what's going on and see if anyone else wants to help. Don't need a pack war happening there." Stiles instructed before turning back to the assignment. Later when he was finished and waiting for the bell to ring he sent a text to Theo.

 _ **KURT: McCall Pack is going to try and rescue Lydia tonight, I told them I would help since I can manipulate the metal gates.**_

 _ **THEO: If you're dead set on doing this I'm going with you and we should also bring the others to help.**_

 _ **KURT: Fine but I mean it Theo I don't want some war to break out while we're in there**_

 _ **THEO: It won't I'm proud of you for wanting to help your friend, I'll talk to Scott and Stiles and we will figure out the schedule for tonight**_

 _ **KURT: Thanks**_

A second later the bell rang, and he quickly walked outside the class and headed for his car as he had two free periods and wanted to do some research on Eichen.

"Kurt! Wait up!" A voice yelled out and turning behind him, he quickly saw Theo running towards him

"Hey where are you off to?" He asked

"I'm done with school for the day, I'm going to go research Eichen."

"Perks of being one of the smartest people in our school I guess, all right well I am going to go talk to Scott and Stiles. I might just skip the rest of the day and come join you if that's okay." Theo said with hope in his eyes and though Kurt would rather be alone he didn't want to hurt Theo's feelings.

"Sure, just text me when you're headed to my house." Kurt said getting a grin from Theo

"Cool, I'll see you in a bit."

With that said Kurt got in his car and drove away while Theo watched until the car was out of sight, smiling to himself at his progress. That was until a new voice behind him instantly killed that mood.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" Liam demanded with a cold glare, one to which Theo simply smiled back

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm only being a good friend." Theo replied getting a snort from the younger boy

"Sure, you're such a good friend, don't give me that shit you're trying to weasel your way into his heart." Liam growled while pushing Theo back. Catching his footing Theo simply stared back with cold blankness before responding.

"What if I was? He's not yours anymore you fucked that up all on your own." Theo taunted making Liam glare in rage

"He will never be yours, he's too smart and he's too good. You don't stand a chance."

"You sure about that?" Theo asked before walking away leaving Liam to stew in his anger

It wasn't until night fell that four cars parked two blocks away from Eichen House. Getting out of each were Scott, Stiles, Liam, Malia, Kira, Mason, Theo, Kurt, Tracy, Hayden, and Josh. The groups joined together off to the side of the building were an emergency exit door was located. In normal circumstances you needed a security key to get inside. That was unless you had a power that could manipulate metal and cause the door to become unhinged and easily fall off the frame leaving a gaping entrance.

"Focus Kurt, just relax and focus." Theo said while rubbing Kurt's shoulders making Liam's anger grow

Standing in front of the door Kurt put all his attention on it. Reaching out he did the best he could with nothing happening until finally the door began to shake and creak before flying off the frame and crashing into the wall across from it. Everything stopped and hid thinking the sound would get someone's attention however after several minutes they declared it safe and walked inside.

Following Stiles map of the building they reached the level above where Lydia was being held when an alarm sounded and two of the gate shot out of the wall and dividing them into two groups. Kurt found himself with Stiles, Kira, Hayden, Josh, and Theo while Malia, Scott, Liam, Mason, Tracy, and Corey found themselves on the wrong side of the gate. It was then that running footsteps could be head and just like that two groups of guards appeared with tasers and wolfsbane.

Scott's group ran down the hall leading several of the guards after them, but five large ones were advancing of Kurt's group. Thinking quickly Kurt reached out and caused part of the gate to collapse trapping three guards under it while Kira fought another off with her sword and Theo with his claws. It wasn't long after that they found themselves on near Lydia's cell.

Kurt tried to open the door but to no avail as the cell was made of a strong glass not metal. However, Stiles being the genius he was managed to override the system and got the doors to open. It was just as Stiles was leaving the cell with Lydia that something let out a terrifying roar. Turning to his left Kurt looked on in shock as Jordan Parrish began melting through the gates, while looking beyond pissed with flames to match. He got through the gate and once he did all hell broke out.

 **AN: Hey guys here you go another update! So, I hope you're loving this, but I am going out of town to go see The Killer concert tomorrow so don't expect another update till Sunday. I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, hope you're having a good month. As promised here is another update, please remember to leave some amazing reviews and I will keep writing I love you all!**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.7: Battered & Bruised)**

It all happened so quickly, they weren't prepared for this. He watched as Josh was nearly charcoaled by one of Beacon Hills best deputies before the angered man turned towards the sword that was slashed at him before slapping it out of Kira's hands before slamming her head into the wall. Kurt looked around the room zeroing in on the busted in gate before reaching out and sending it flying into Parrish's back, causing the man to fall to the floor briefly before turning his attention on Kurt and launching the same gate at the boy.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled before tackling him making the gate just barely miss him. He then heard Stiles screaming Lydia's name and banging on a door all while Theo was trying to maneuver the group away from Parrish and towards Stiles.

Parrish continued after them until Kurt finally was able to temporary stop him with a headshot in the form of the door that he ripped off it's hinges. The group ran after Valack and Lydia, stopping outside a door that clearly lead to the showers. Opening the door, they looked at around at the terrified patients before finding a ladder that lead to the tunnels.

"We need to split up." Theo announced when everyone had safely made it down. While most agreed Stiles was quite clearly not okay with the possibility of Theo getting to Lydia before him.

"Stiles, it's the only way to cover all this ground. You, me and Theo can go in the same group okay?" Kurt asked as he stared into Stiles' eyes to get his point across. Luckily it worked, and the other boy agreed that he, Theo, and Kurt would go to the right while Kira, Josh and Hayden took the left. Minutes passed in silence as Theo and Stiles took the lead and Kurt followed a bit behind in case something came at them from the back. Stiles spent the whole time watching Theo out of the corner of his eye and after the twentieth time of the other boy looking back to Kurt he finally had enough.

"What's your deal with him?" Stiles asked with a slight scowl to which Theo only give that cocky smirk of his that pissed Stiles off even more than all his other bull shit.

"You want to be clearer there?" Theo responded

"Fuck you, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you're even more obsessed with him than you are of your fucking pack." Stiles whispered though he knew Kurt could hear though the boy gave no indication that he could

"Obsessed is a strong word." Theo said before Stiles interrupted

"With you it's right on the fucking nose." Theo only laughed at that before responding

"I like him, what's not to like? You have to admit he's probably one of the most decent and kind-hearted people either of us have ever met."

"So naturally you let your trio of psychopath's kidnap, operate on and eventually kill and if that wasn't bad enough you force him into your pack and mess with his relationship. Seriously man, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Stiles said with more anger than the other boy had ever seen and of course because it was Theo he only found it fascinating.

"First of all, I don't let them do anything, I tried to get them to back off him and I almost died doing it, look he was always meant for greatness anyone with eyes can see that, this only gave him a little bit stronger advantage." Theo replied making Stiles laugh though it wasn't one of amusement before glaring again but before he could respond Kurt was in Theo's face his eyes glowing and rage displayed clearly on his face

"Don't you ever fucking say anything like that again, an advantage? It's been a fucking nightmare." He yelled before a scream filled the tunnels and the three boys were running toward the source

0nce again they found a huge metal door blocking them but thanks to Kurt's anger it took a second before it flew off the hinges and they found themselves face to face with Lydia strapped into some chair and the Valack missing half his head. It only took seconds to get her out and head back down the tunnels before she began to scream again, and three boys were forced to crouch down and cover their ears before Parrish showed up and stopped her as he carried her out of the building.

Once outside the groups were reunited and Kurt was about to put Lydia in Stiles' car when she was ripped from his hands by a deranged Tracy.

"Let her fucking go!" Kurt screamed in the girls face only for Tracy to slash out at him and miss him by only a few inches as Liam pulled him back. Kurt's anger was growing and anything metal around them started to shake but before he could do anything else a light went off behind leaving her shaking on the thanks to non-other than Ms. Martin herself. Before everyone got in their cars and headed to Deaton's office.

An hour later Kurt found some of his anger replaced with joy and Lydia's full recovery and the fact that her and Stiles were all but together finally. It was then he felt a hand grab his and looking over he smiled brighter at Liam.

"We did good tonight huh?" He asked the other boy only to get one of the best responses he had ever heard

"You always do."

They stayed if they could but eventually everyone had been told to go home and Kurt had just gotten out of his car when another pulled up behind him and he watched as the owner got out and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"About what? You'll need to be specific Theo." Kurt responded before heading to his door only to have the older boy grab him arm and face him once again

"You know what, it was a terrible thing to say. You went through hell and I'm partly responsible for that and I'm so sorry."

Kurt knew he shouldn't believe one word out of Theo's mouth, but he couldn't ignore that this time something was VERY different. There was nothing but sincerity in the boy's eyes and for Kurt who could usually tell a lie even a great lie through looking at someone in their eyes this time he came up blank. Plus, he was just over all this shit and just wanted some time alone, so he did the only thing he knew to do.

"I'm not going to say it's all right because it is fucking isn't, but I know better than anyone sometimes people don't think before they speak." He said making the other boy smile in relief

"Well I'll do better from now on." It was then Kurt brought up something that's been bothering him since all of this began

"You want to make things, right? You need to reign Tracy fucking in. I'm not just talking about tonight Theo she's a fucking nutcase I have zero trust in her, fix that." Kurt replied making Theo instantly agree

"I know, you're right and you're not the only one whose said it. I'm going to talk to her tonight about all of this and either she can get on board or get out." Theo responded as his eyes lit up before he reached out and pulled Kurt into his arms and held him close making the other boy uncomfortable as fuck, but he also didn't want to be rude.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm not going to lose that."

It was a huge revelation but before Kurt could respond Theo turned and walked to his car before waving, getting in and driving off leaving Kurt shocked tremendously. So much so that he had no idea how he got into his house let alone his room but once he did his phone rang with the name Liam displayed on the screen.

"Hey, you, so something weird just happened with Theo." Kurt barely finished his sentence before Liam was butting in

"What happened? Did he make a move on you? Hurt you? He fucking touches you and I'll kill him." Making Kurt's heart warm at how protective Liam was of him. It was as he turned to his dresser and his frames on them made his heart both happy and sad. Each one held pictures of the two of them through out their relationship and though it wasn't a break up Kurt missed him like crazy, so much so he couldn't do this anymore.

"The breaks over." He said only to be met by silence and then the signal that Liam hung up crushing Kurt's heart before he heard someone coming through the front door and running up to his room revealing a panting Liam in the door frame, hope all over his face.

"As in we're still together?" He whispered as he made his way to Kurt before cupping his face and staring into his eyes.

"Yes, Liam ye…" He sentenced was cut off by lips crushing against his and tongues and teeth fighting for dominance as the two boys began to undress each other, before stopping right in front of the bed.

"I love you so fucking much Kurt" Liam whispered

"I love you too" With that they were back at it making sure not to make too much noise in fear of Burt or Carol walking in to his son having sex with his boyfriend. That night it was more passionate than it ever had been leaving pure joy in both boy's hearts neither knowing that a pair of red eyes stared murderous rage at Liam the whole time.

"I want that fucker dead." Theo growled turning to the girl next to him

"He will be, and then Kurt will be all yours" Tracy promised


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys back with another update! So, this fic is going to be about 18 chapters with two sequels planned after that which means only ten more chapters to go for this one! I hope you're enjoying it and please be patient with my updates!**

 **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.8: Lines Crossed)**

"Do you have to go?" Liam asks with a pout as Kurt got dressed for an emergency pack meeting Theo had called twenty minutes ago.

"Trust me I would much rather stay with you." Kurt replied with a sigh as he put his wallet and his phone in his pocket before leaning over and bringing his boyfriend into a heated kiss before reluctantly pulling back bringing a whine from the other boy

"Hopefully it's nothing to worry about and I'll be back before you know it."

"It's never nothing with that psychopath" Liam growled out while still clinging to the taller boy as they walked down the stairs before Kurt stopped Liam from following him outside

"Stay here, I'll get back as soon as I can and then we can continue having lots of make up sex when I get back." He said with a wink, making Liam groan is arousal

"Fuck babe, now I really don't want you to go!" Liam yelled out the door as Kurt laughed running to his car and taking off with a kiss blown out his window and a wide smile and speeding off to get to this fucking stupid meeting.

Ten minutes later Kurt parked his car outside their usual meeting place in confusion at the fact that only his and Theo's cars were in the parking lot. Getting out of his car the boy slowly made it inside and walked into the room again in confusion at Theo sitting in his chair looking beyond anything but happy.

"Where's is everybody?" He asked only to get a scowl thrown at him in return, which only made Kurt grow annoyed at being drug away from his boyfriend for this shit, but before he could call his alpha out on it Theo was talking.

"You took him back?" He asked with a growl followed by his eyes flashing, and if Kurt was annoyed before he certainly was now.

"Don't tell me that's why you called me here, because It really couldn't be any less of your business." Kurt replied, jumping when Theo jumped up sending his chair crashing into the wall before storming over to the pale boy, stopping only inches away from his face.

"Not my business?" He snarled before throwing a glass against the wall breaking into tiny shards

"This pack is my business, don't forget that." Theo said pointing his finger for emphasis

"How can I? We're all here because of you! Kurt yelled back before heading for the exit only for Theo to stop him cold with his response

"You're supposed to be smarter than this" Theo whispered and it was all it took for Kurt to storm up to him and look him straight in the eyes

"Choosing to have love in this fucked up life doesn't make me stupid. Don't summon me here again with the fucking bull shit." He hissed before storming out with the slam of the door. The chimera stared at the door for a few seconds before taking his phone out and making a call.

"How did it go?" Tracy asked

"We're killing Liam, tonight." He snarled

Kurt himself was once again speeding back to his house, angrier than he had ever been when a thought entered his head and he changed directions arriving outside Scott's house and walking to the door and knocking. It took a few seconds but before he went to knock again the door opened with Scott and Stiles on the other side.

"You need to watch Liam's back, I think Theo is going to try and hurt him" Kurt said making both boys stare in shock before pulling him inside where he retold what had just happened.

"I knew he was unstable, but his attitude towards Liam is much more hostile than any of you other guys." Kurt explained before Stiles joined in

"He's also obsessed with you, anyone with eyes can see that, I wouldn't put it past him to try and take out the person standing in his way, do you?" Stiles asked looking directly at Scott

"No, I don't. Does Liam know that this happened?"

"Of course not, he would let his emotions control his judgement and we all know that doesn't lead to good decisions." Kurt said sighing as the other two boys agreed

"Look I'll tell him to watch his back but I won't go into detail."

"That's probably for the best, alright we'll watch out for him thanks for bringing this to us." The alpha responded

"I love him Scott" Kurt said as if that was all the answer they needed before walking back to his car and heading back to his house. He makes it back, and with a deep sigh makes it barely inside the house before his boyfriend is on him.

"Well that was fast, what did the psychopath want?" Liam asked as he kissed up Kurt's neck only stopping when Kurt pulled him back and made him look in his eyes

"I don't want you going anywhere alone for a while, got it?" Kurt asked before Liam was quickly demanding answers while Kurt quickly explained that he was made to believe a move would be made on someone in the McCall Pack most likely Liam or Stiles.

"Well it's not like that's a surprise, what about you? That fucker didn't threaten you, did he?" Liam demanded anger suddenly flowing through his veins

"No, he didn't threaten me. That doesn't mean he won't you though." The chimera answered the best he could without giving too much away and was relieved to find that it had worked as Liam quickly agreed to keep his eyes open and to be prepared.

"Now I believe there was promise of more make up sex?" Kurt barely said it before he was in Liam's arms and being rushed to his room, where the door slammed and didn't open again for several hours.

When they did only Liam walked out and headed for the stairs as he stared at his message from Scott

 **SCOTT: Get to the preserve now!**

It was odd for several reasons. The first being that it was two in the morning and Scott never had him meet him out there that late unless they were training. Another was the dread filling his veins as he made it closer and closer to his destination and finding himself in danger before it was too late. In fact, it was a second before he stopped that he felt the swipe of something at the back of his neck, trying to reach back the Beta soon found himself completely paralyzed and that's when everything kicked in before a voice growled out in front of him, catching his attention and revealing Tracy and Theo standing before him with nothing but a look of pure insanity.

"I told you to leave him alone, that he's mine but did you fuck listen?" Theo snarled as his claws grew as he advanced on the smaller boy, Tracy close behind him

"He will never be yours." Liam hissed back causing Theo to howl in anger before rushing forward only to be stopped by a deeper howl and two abandoned cars that were in the preserve came crashing down on Theo and Tracy, the boy was quick to dodge them but Tracy screamed as one crushed her legs.

"Fuck, get these fucking things off me!" She screamed in pain but just as Theo went to help her a voice behind him stopped him dead in his tracks

"Don't you fucking move, unless you want to be impaled like Donovan was" The pale boy behind him growled, purple eyes glowing violently and the anger and disgust wafting off the boy in waves.

It was then Theo looked above Kurt and found at least twelve metal rods aimed down at him and Tracy as they shook with the amount of pressure Kurt was providing them to rocket down and like promised impale both him and Tracy, causing for a truly painful death.

Not knowing what else to do and seeing there was no way to bull shit his way out of this one he simply obeyed Kurt. Hoping that maybe it would be enough to be heard out.

"I don't want to hear any of your fucking lies Theo, you crossed yet another line and I am absolutely done with you." Kurt snarled making the older boy gasp in shock, and try to explain, yet there was none. He knew it, Kurt knew it, Stiles, Scott and Kira who were now holding Liam up and glaring at the boy knew it. Still who cared though? Surely there was some way to come back from this.

"Kurt, please let me…." He was interrupted by three rods slamming into his stomach and sent him flying until he was stopped by a large tree, that the rods soon trapped the boys too as they dug there way into the thick bark. Leaving the alpha helpless and struggling as he could simply watch Kurt walk away with Liam and Stiles only leaving Scott and Kira there who advanced on him.

"You come near me or mine again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Kira warned with a glare

"How did you know?" Theo demanded as he continued to struggle only to stop at Scott's cold laugh

"Next time you plan a murder tell you psychopath sidekick not to go around town, bragging about it where we can hear." Scott replied before punching the boy hard in the face before taking his girlfriends hand and walking away leaving despair, anguish and anger, white hot anger to flow through the alpha's veins. Finally having enough, he roared loudly before pulling the rods trapping him out of the tree and landing on his feet, eyes immediately going to his target, who was still trying to get free.

"Your stupid bitch, I lost him because you can't keep your mouth shut!" Theo roared before grabbing a startled Tracy by the throat and bringing his claws across his throat killing her instantly, but not before he managed to absorb her powers, his eyes glowed even brighter and new determination filled his veins as power grew even stronger.

 **AN: So, there is chapter 8 you guys! What do you think? Chapter 9 will be out in three weeks so be patient for that, also check in with new updates in other fics. Love you all have a great weekend!**


End file.
